The Day I became a Mutant
by lonelybelovid
Summary: A Prequel to my 'Daughter of the Monster' Story that takes place two years before Blake and Shylow come to the Institute. It's a collection of Essays about how the various members of Blake's group of friends discovered their mutations. Contains Comic Violence, Swearing, Slash, PTS Triggers, and spoilers from other Monster Series Stories. Don't own X-Men or Marvel, Just my OCs.
1. Basics of Literature I

Hello Folks and welcome to my prequel story that takes place Pre-Blake and Shylow… Hell it's Pre-Jamie too! I hope you all enjoy it and be sure to review and check out some of my other stuff!

Beast entered the classroom off of the library to see several shocked looking faces. It was the first day of class and his seventh grade 'Basics of Literature' was about to start. He couldn't help but smirk to himself when he looked out into the crowd. He had long ago learned to enjoy his student's surprised looks when they saw him for the first time.

"So I just need to double check, this is 'Basics of Literature 1' is anyone supposed to be in 'Basics of Literature 2'?" Beast asked the group and when no hands went up he smiled, "Good so we are all on the right track so far!" He told them receiving nods from several students.

"My name is Hank McCoy but most of my students just call me Beast!" He told them to which a short blonde hair girl in the front row flamboyantly responded with a 'Pleasure to meet you!' gaining a chuckle from him in response.

"Ok so I need to do roll call and if you a have preferred name then please share it with us now!" Beast told them picking up a sheet of paper he had beside him, slipping it onto a clip board.

"Meradith Andrews?" He asked smiling as a hand went up on the third row.

"I go by Ivory Spectre!" She told him smirking when she got a questioning look from the girl beside her.

She then rolled her eyes and suddenly disappeared. In her absence her chair slid out, push itself back in then a moment later the words ta-da wrote themselves on the chalkboard behind the teacher before Meradith reappeared beside them. Most of the students in the room clapped for her as she walked back to her seat with an almost unhealthy look of self-righteousness about her.

Beast shook his head smiling before calling out the name Evan Daniels.

"Spike!" A boy on the second row told them before he shot a rough looking spike out of his wrist up into the chalkboard.

Several people clapped and cheer before Beast called out several other names receiving acts of show and tell with preferred names add.

"Phoebe Dearborn?" Beast spoke receiving a wave from a girl on the first row who was sitting next to the shorter blonde who spoke earlier.

She pulled a lighter out of her pocket, striking it and pulling the flame away from it to float over her hand in a little ball. She made a motion with her other hand that curled the flame into a thin spiral before bouncing it lightly back and forth like a slinky. Both of the students to her right clapped and cheered, obviously enjoying the little trick.

"Firefly…" She told Beast before she waved at the two who had cheered for her.

"Nice to meet you!" He responded before moving to the next name, Robert Drake.

"Well I go by Bobby… and Iceman!" Bobby answered from Phoebe's other side taking her hand and softly blowing an arctic breath into her palm. Slowly a rosebud made entirely of ice formed. He looked up at her getting a shy smile and silent thank you. Beast nodded and asked for Ana Earnhart.

A very bored looking girl sitting near Meradith raised her hand and smirked suddenly shifting as if rematerializing in front of the class looking like not herself but like Beast.

In her own voice she said the words 'Mirror Image'. He nodded but thought to himself that something about this girl reminded him way to much of Mystique in bad way. He got a couple more names before reading of the name of reddish-blonde haired boy on the front row.

"Maximillian Martin?" He asked to which the boy raised his hand and yawned loudly.

"I go by Breeze and I can phase through stuff but I have to concentrate and I'm way too tired right now…" He told them yawning again more softly. The room burst out in laughter, even Beast chuckled as he nodded and made a note before speaking again.

"Ruby Milton?" He called a girl on the second to last row raised her hand, giving him the name 'Six Pence' before shifting her form to look as though she was made of pure copper. As she shifted back, Beast nodded marking down the name before calling and receiving a few more.

"Clara Montgomery?" He spoke seeing a very timid looking blonde between Ivory Spectre and Mirror Image raise her hand.

"Shatter Star…" She told him softly looking up sharply when the talkative blonde who had spoken to Beast at the beginning of class spoke again.

"Why do you go by that?" She asked as if the name seemed ridiculous to her. Each of the girls around Clara glared at her before Clara stood and spoke.

"Everyone cover your ears!" She said firmly surprising several of the people in the room after having seen her soft timid nature before.

Slowly everyone in the room covered their ears and Clara let out a soft cry that sent a wave through the room that could literally be felt. A second later a vase on the desk shattered spilling water all over the floor. As the water fell Clara covered her mouth, cheeks going red.

"I-I-I'm so sorry!" Clara told her teacher looking extremely embarrassed.

"It's quite alright Clara, Professor Xavier warned me to take a towel to this room this morning… Well now we know why!" He told her, "Meradith would you mind bring up the towel on the back table behind you?" He asked the afore mentioned girl who nodded turning and grabbed the towel off of the desk behind her.

After the water was taken care of and the glass was carefully cleaned up Beast picked up his roll call again asking that if anyone else could who could manipulate sound please try not to break any glass getting a laugh from everyone, even Clara who was still pink in color.

"Next we have… Trinity Sekler?" He called seeing the girl on the front row who had called out Clara push out her chair and stand. She walked out into the aisle between desks and did a sort of jumping transformation into the shape of a bird. Flying circles around the room a few times she softly landed crouched before rising to her feet and walking back to her desk.

"I have a story behind mine but we don't have the hours we would need so let's just put it at I go by Pickpocket…" The shape-shifter explained making Meradith and Ana scoff.

"Why do you go by that?" Meradith spoke in a mocking tone. Trinity turned around and smirked, deciding she wasn't gonna take anything off of Miss. Daddy's money in the back of the room.

"That's for me to know, Richie Bitch!" Trinity said in the presence of her teacher making several people gasp almost silently. Ana, Clara and Meradith all looked both shocked and furious.

Beast just shook his head, looking at Trinity just over the top of his glasses and pointed to her with his pen.

"Detention…" He commented noticing a fiery look in her eyes.

"Worth it!" She spoke leaning back in her chair and high fiving Max.

Beast went through a few more names before the sound of snoring could be heard from the back of the class. They all turned to see a mess of Blonde and Baby Blue haired slumped down on the desk asleep. Beast shook his head and made a tapping motion to the girl in front of her. After a moment of stirring the girl raised her head and rubbed her eyes.

"Tabitha Smith?" Beast asked her quirking one eyebrow, she nodded after a moment and yawned loudly, "Anything else?" He asked her again.

"Boom Boom… I can't do it in here… it'd break someone…" She said again before laying her head back down.

"Don't you mean something?" Clara asked her what everyone else was thinking.

"Nope!" was all Tabitha returned with before soft snoring could be heard once again. Beast shook his head chuckling to himself before looking up at the last face in the room. The boy in the very back one desk over was halfway looking down. He had blue fur covering him and golden eyes. The more Beast looked at him the more it made him think of Raven Darkholme.

"That must mean you are Kurt Wagner?" Beast asked him making sure to pronounce his last name with a _V_ sound rather than a _W_.

"Ja… Nightcrawler…" Kurt spoke as he looked up, accent thick.

Beast smiled softly and nodded as he wrote the other name down, Then after reading over the names two more times in his head he laid the clipboard down stepped around his desk.

He picked up an eraser and wiped away all of the writing from earlier that period.

The students all followed his hand with their eyes as he wrote the words 'The day I became a Mutant' up on the board.

After replacing the chalk he turned and faced the group of students.

"What do these words mean?" He asked them and after a moment pointed to Phoebe who was the only person to raise their hand, "Yes Phoebe what do you think this means?" He asked seeing her nodded and frown slightly.

"Well you don't just become a mutant randomly… It something that has always been written into your genetic code." She responded receiving a nod from the instructor, "Though some people do refer to the day their mutation manifested as the day they became a mutant…" She added before seeing Max raise his hand.

Beast pointed to him and He began to speak after momentarily peering through the crowd.

"But some people know they're mutants their whole lives… Some people have noticeable mutations that aren't hide-able…" He added to the discussion.

Beast nodded and looked around at his students, several of whom were either take notes or having small discussions about the current dialogue.

"Remember though that not everyone with a visible mutation was born looking the way they do!" Beast explained to the class getting perplexed looks from the two students in the room with visible mutations.

"People don't just grow physical… anomalies like you have!" Ana stated from the back of the room not even bothering to raise her hand. Beast shook his head and chuckled slightly.

"While it is extremely rare some people do change out of the blue." Beast replied before seeing Ana and Bobby both roll their eyes, "As a matter of fact, I didn't always look like this!" He added, picking up a stack of papers.

"Are you going to pass those out or are one of us going to?" The 'Valley Girl' sounding girl named Kitty questioned looking at the stack of paper.

"If anyone would like to volunteer-" He started to answer before three people interrupted at once.

"Me!" Trinity, Max and Meradith all proclaimed loudly before the two in the front row glared back at the third. Beast chuckled before looking up at Kurt Wagner who was being silent, listening from the back row.

"Kurt would you mind handing these out?" Beast asked the student who was seated in the back of the room.

Kurt nodded silently and poofed to the front of the room taking the papers from Beast and passing them to his various classmates. After handing out the second to last page Kurt returned to his seat and began looking over the one that was left for him.

"When I was around age twenty I met Professor. Xavier while working for a government agency where he unintentionally outed me to my superior as a mutant. My boss had always believed strongly about the mutant cause and was fascinated by my mutation." He told them as they read over the paper that had been passed out, "I had minor physical anomalies and though they were almost never visible, I still had my heart set on finding a way to hide them better or even cure them…" He added seeing Kurt give him an odd look.

"I spent many years theorizing on how to suppress physical signs of mutation while still maintaining their unseen effects" He continued as more and more students began peaking up from the handout, "Eventually with the help of an old shapeshifter friend whom I met through Charles, I believed I had developed the cure… She had been so excited at the idea before the project was completed; but when it was time to cure ourselves she backed out saying that even if people thought that her physical appearance was abnormal it wouldn't ever matter to her because she was 'A mutant and Proud'…" He exclaimed seeing several more students take interest in the story including the two shapeshifter students, one of whom raised their hand when he paused.

"You must have really screwed that cure up if you wanted no physical signs…" Trinity stated giving him a once over.

"Indeed I did… the night I gave myself the injection I endured a very physical and painful transformation and when I looked at my reflection, I saw this!" Beast proclaimed calmly gesturing to himself, "But after many years of thought I realized that this was truly who I was meant to be… the day I truly became the person I am today was one of my best days!" He told them seeing several students smile and nod.

"What does the day we 'Became a Mutant' have to do with all of that?" Ana asked from her seat beginning to look bored again.

"Well Miss. Earnhart that is your first assignment… I want you to write a short essay that's at least three pages but no more than five, about the day you discovered your mutation and how it has had an effect on your life thus far" He began looking around at a few groaning students, "You will not be required to read these papers to the class though we will have a day where you will be given the option to do so!" He continued seeing several nodding heads.

"Now if any of you have any questions?" He inquired looking over the crowd.

"ANY questions?" Trinity asked holding up her hand only momentarily before speaking.

"Fire away!" He told her honestly expecting something crazy about the assignment.

"Who am I serving my detention with?" She questioned him receiving a chuckle.

"I'm not sure yet, why do you ask?" He mused heartily.

"Honestly?" She started only continuing after he nodded, "I've been here for a week and have decided I hope I never have a detention with Wolverine…" She finished making him quirk an eyebrow.

"Wolverine is one of my good friends, why would serving your detention with him be so awful?" He asked her before she gave him a dead serious look.

"He seems like a real hardass!" She told him wide and serious eyes.

"That my dear… is very true… So any more questions?" He asked seeing no hands go up, "Good… that would conclude your literature class for the morning, thank you ladies and gentlemen and I will probably see some of you later today!" He told them all before they started to file out of the room.

So how was that? Review and keep reading! I'll see you all in a couple of days with my next post!- Lonelybelovid


	2. Max Martin Essay I

My parents Eliza 'Mercury' Flannigan and Drew 'Iron Age' Martin were both students at the Xavier Institute for Gift Children and when I was born they figured that was probably where I would go to school as well. The chances of two mutants having a baby that wasn't a mutant as well were next to impossible so it was just something that we assumed was true about me. When my father was my age he was adopted by a Sapian family after he became good friends with their daughter Thalia, she was the only person who knew about him till he was fourteen. He was in a car accident and experienced a head injury that for some reason flipped a switch in his genetics if you will.

My father's mutation was a shielding type, he could cover any section of his skin that he wanted to in an iron coat. After the accident a spot on his head became covered all the time and eventually his parents found out. They threw him out and he eventually made his way to the Sewers of New York City where the Morlock's dwelled. After seeking him out when he was sixteen his old friend Thalia found him again and explained to her family that he had nowhere else to go.

Thalia's family had always been sympathizers of the Mutant rights struggle and they told dad he would always have a home with him and even found Professor X and the Institute when they learned that dad wished he could return to school.

He started dating my mom when he was a senior and she was a junior and they were married when they were nineteen and twenty. Thalia tells me that they were a true example of true love. She says that in my mother's wedding vows she said it was like their stars had aligned and that nothing could uncross their paths now. Thalia's always telling me that I'm poetic like my mom.

Well When I was eleven, nine years after my parents died, I started having these head splitting migraines. I would wake up at night crying with Thalia shaking me by the shoulders. Then about six months after that started, Thalia and I were walked down our street in the middle of the road because the sidewalks were being worked on.

Well everything was fine one second then suddenly we both soaked, it smell absolutely terrible and it was dark. When I got out my phone and opened the screen I realized that we had fallen through the ground, I guess through a hole and into the sewer. When I asked Thalia had she felt the ground caving in she gave me a sympathetic look and told me that it hadn't. Needless to say I was very confused until she told me to concentrate then take her hand. When I did as she asked it was like my hand just literally slid through hers.

"Your dad used to tell me about his different classmates mutations all the time and he knew a girl who could phase through solid objects…" She told me smiling as she took my hand and squeezed it. After that we found the closest manhole and made our way back to the surface. Hurrying back to our house we both quickly got showered and changed clothes. When we both were done and I found Thalia it almost felt like that awkward and cliché puberty talk.

I was kind of upset that something like that was happening to me but she told me that things like this were normal and I shouldn't be ashamed.

Apparently one of our neighbors saw the whole thing happen and for the next two week our whole neighborhood harassed us. They threw bricks through our windows with notes calling me a 'Mutant Freak' and telling us to leave. Thalia wouldn't budge until the death threats began and she started to become scared for my life. We ended up moving to the city were Thalia mom and dad lived. We stayed with them for about a month until Thalia found a new house for us to live in.

Thalia reached out to Professor Xavier and told him who my parents had been and explain my situation. He helped her enroll me here at the institute the next day while I stayed home with my grandparents.

I spent the next few days a nervous wreck. I've never been able to handle change well and was kind of heart broken when I first learned that I was being sent to boarding school. Thalia told me that it wasn't the end of the world and that before I knew it things would be normal again.

On my first day here I met my friend Trinity. She's a shape shifter and the day she found out she was a mutant was just as crazy as the day I found out. Knowing that there is someone else out that understands what I'm going through is nice. That feeling I had the day I fell into the sewer is almost gone.


End file.
